


Seduction in a Fuzzy Sweater

by Trickster_Angel



Series: The Fuzzy Sweater Saga [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Seduction, seduction in unconventional ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Otabek was late. Yuri wanted him home and he wanted him home fast. So Yuri gave him a little encouragement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, [the sweater.](http://fd65f91c95317c40573e-8bbef4a465d61e91271fcf2573275b11.r13.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-252299-78966-1382531517-32fb39baa921f46dc5d0f52d133acba7)  
> And if you'd like to listen to some music while reading, [here's a song I recommend.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_ppsAcbZDo)  
> Please enjoy. :)

It was a pretty normal day at practice. Everyone was preparing for their competitions. Otabek was in the Rostelecom Cup and Yuri was competing at the Trophée de France. It was a rare week where their apartment wasn't missing one tenant. Which meant the two wanted to spend as much time together as possible. 

Practice was wrapping up for the day. Although everyone was getting off the ice, Otabek skated over to Viktor. While Yakov was officially Otabek's coach, he tended to work much more closely with Viktor. 

“You did well today,” Viktor said.

“Thanks,” Otabek replied. He'd been thinking about asking this for a while. “Can you teach me to do a quad flip?” 

“You already know multiple quads,” Viktor said, looking pensive, “And you have three quads in your program.”

“I want to know how to do it. I won't add it to my free program now but for next season, when I've mastered it.” 

“Sure, I've got some time. Let's practice.”

“Beka, are you coming?” Yuri asked. He had his bag packed and it was thrown over his shoulder. 

“Viktor is going to teach me the quad flip,” Otabek called back.

Yuri shrugged. He knew that Otabek wanted to do this for a while. “Okay. I'll watch.”

“You can go home if you want,” Otabek said.

“Nah. I'll wait for you.”

“Okay, Otabek, I'll show you how it's done,” Viktor said.

Otabek moved out of the way as Viktor skated away. He picked up speed, jumped, and executed a beautiful quad flip. There was a reason why that was his signature move as a competitor.

They spent half an hour going over the technique before Otabek tried it himself. It was no surprise for him to fall.

“You alright, Beka?” Yuri asked. Otabek looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Not a bad first attempt,” Viktor said. 

“Viktor?” Everyone turned to look at the newest arrival. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov walked in, smiling.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called and skated over to his husband. The two hugged over the wall of the rink. Once they started kissing, Yuri sighed. 

“We get it. You're married. Can you please take it somewhere else?”

“You'll understand when you marry Otabek,” Viktor replied. Otabek couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked look on Yuri's face.

“We-we’re-shut up!”

Viktor and Yuuri just seemed to find this amusing. 

“How was school, love?” Viktor asked

Yuuri sighed. “Undergrads are the bane of my existence.” After his retirement from figure skating three years ago, Yuuri went back to school. He was studying to get his master's in English with hopes to be a teacher. Everyone was pretty surprised that he didn't follow his husband and become a figure skating coach. He still came to the rink very frequently and helped out from time to time but his primary occupation was graduate student. 

They all laughed at Yuuri's comment. He just sighed again. “Are you ready to go, Vitya?”

“Not quite yet, love,” he replied, “I'm teaching Otabek the quad flip. Want to help?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I'll just watch.” He walked over to Yuri and leaned on the wall of the rink. Yuri didn't seem pleased with the company but Yuuri didn't even seem to notice.

Viktor skated back to Otabek. He looked back to the two Yuris and said, “Aren't our Yuris amazing?”

“Yeah, they are,” Otabek agreed.

Both Yuris started blushing. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri whined, hiding his red face in his hands.

“Beka!” Yuri shouted, “Don't say things like that.”

The two laughed. Riling up Yuuri and Yuri was easy and quite fun. 

“Okay, Otabek,” Viktor said, “Let's try again.”

An hour later, both Yuris looked quite bored. Not much progress was made in Otabek's jump so he couldn't blame them.

“Viktor, it's getting late,” Yuuri said, “I'm going home to start dinner.” 

Otabek had never seen the coach move so quickly on the ice. One moment he was standing next to Otabek and the next, he was kissing Yuuri goodbye. 

Yuri was thoroughly grossed out and his expression was comical. “God, go home already.” This only seemed to amuse the couple but Yuuri picked up his backpack and left. It was just the three of them in the rink.

Yuri pulled out his phone and started paying more attention to it than to Otabek's skating. But he didn't mind. Otabek could understand how watching him fail his jumps for over an hour could become boring. 

A half-hour passed and Otabek could already begin to feel the bruises. 

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked, “Do you want to keep going?”

“I'm fine,” Otabek said, “Let's continue.”

“Beka, don't kill yourself,” Yuri said. 

“Yurio, you care about him,” Viktor said dreamily.

Yuri glared at him. “The bed’ll be cold if he kills himself now.” 

“You sleep in the same bed?” Viktor asked, “How scandalous, Yurio.” 

Yuri threw his phone at him, which Viktor deftly dodged. “We've been living together for practically a year!”

“But you're still so young.”

“I'm twenty!” 

Otabek sighed. One day the arguing would crease. He skated over to Yuri's phone and picked it up. Otabek had given him a very strong case for him birthday specifically because of his tendency to throw it. The screen remained uncracked. He went back over to Yuri and handed it to him. 

His boyfriend angrily snatched the phone from him. Seemingly realizing that Otabek was not Viktor, his expression softened and he muttered, “Thanks.” 

“You're welcome,” Otabek replied and went back over to Viktor.

“I'm going home,” Yuri said, “See you later, Beka.” Yuri was out of the rink in less than a minute. 

Viktor sighed. “He's still so angry.” 

That was because Viktor baited him all the time. But Otabek didn't say that. He just went and attempted the jump again.

* * *

They both knew it was time to stop when Viktor couldn't land the quad flip anymore. 

Otabek hadn't successfully landed the jump once but he had stayed on his feet a few times. He didn't know how long they'd been practicing but he imagined that it wasn't too long since Yuri left. 

Both Viktor and Otabek got off the ice and took off their skates. Otabek didn't realize how much his feet hurt until he was standing in his socks. 

Otabek looked at his phone and immediately noticed the two missed calls and five texts he had. He could feel the panic begin. The second thing he noticed was that Yuri had left two and a half hours ago. It was much later than he thought. 

“It's that late?” Viktor asked. He and Otabek exchanged a worried glance. “Yuuri texted me seven times.”

“Yura texted me too,” Otabek said. He unlocked his phone and looked at the messages.

_ Are you still there?  _

The first one wasn't surprising. It was sent an hour after Yuri left.

_ Are you coming home or attempting suicide by quad flip? _

That was sent half an hour later.

_ I'll eat without you. _

Fifteen minutes later, Yuri sent that one. 

_ Dinner’s over. Come home now and I might forgive you. _

Otabek realized he should have looked at his phone much sooner.

The fifth message was a picture that had been sent fifteen minutes ago. It was Yuri's clothes that he'd been wearing that day, piled up on the bed. There was no caption. 

The picture left Otabek confused but the overall message was clear: to get his ass home. His phone buzzed with another text message and it loaded immediately. 

It was another picture. This one was a picture of Yuri himself. He was standing in their bathroom in front of the mirror. He had taken off his clothes from before, which explained the first picture. Except now all Yuri was wearing was his black underwear and the white fuzzy sweater. 

Otabek dropped his phone in shock. He couldn't have seen that correctly. Yuri hated that sweater. Ever since they wore the matching sweaters on their date, Yuri couldn't stand the sight of them. Otabek tried the same tactics he'd used before to get Yuri used to them again but he always put them away as soon as he saw them. Otabek thought his cause was as good as lost. Maybe not.

Viktor knelt down to pick up his phone. But Otabek grabbed it as fast as possible. If Yuri thought there was even a ghost of a chance Viktor saw that picture, he'd kill them both. 

“What’s so secret, Otabek?” Viktor teased, “Did Yurio send you nudes or something?”

Otabek wanted to say no. But instead he made an odd choking noise. He was turning redder the longer the picture was open on his phone. God, did Yuri look amazing. 

The teasing smile fell from Viktor’s face. “Oh,” he said, “He did?”  Otabek didn’t confirm it but Viktor was already certain. Yup, Yuri was gonna kill him. 

“I wish my Yuuri was that nice,” Viktor said with a laugh, “He threatened to change the locks.” 

“We should go home,” Otabek suggested.

“I agree. Have fun tonight, Otabek.” 

Otabek elected to ignore the teasing lilt to Viktor's voice and just hurried home. It was slow going as his feet were really sore. He tried calling Yuri to tell him he was on his way but Yuri didn't pick up. Otabek figured he deserved that. 

Otabek got back and unlocked the apartment door. At least  _ his _ Yuri hadn't changed the locks.

“Yura?” he said as he entered. He only saw the cat napping on the table. Yuri was nowhere to be seen.

The first place he wanted to check was the bedroom. He all but ran down the short hallway to their bedroom and threw open the door.

Yuri was reclining on the bed with a smile to rival that of the Cheshire cat. 

“Welcome home,” he said. He stood up and walked over to Otabek. He was still wearing the same outfit from the picture, just his underwear and the fuzzy sweater. 

Otabek’s mind went completely blank.

Yuri kissed Otabek. He didn't even react. He was still processing the fact that Yuri was in nothing but his underwear and the fuzzy sweater. He even had the hood up. God, was he attractive.

“Beka,” Yuri said when he pulled back.

“Yura.”

“What's wrong?”

That was Otabek's question. He had four texts on his phone of Yuri being angry but Yuri seemed perfectly fine. Better than perfectly fine. He was trying to seduce Otabek. And it was working. Yuri looked amazing in just the sweater and the underwear. 

“You're not angry?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, I am. But I'm leaving soon and then we won't really see each other until the GPF so I decided I'll let you off the hook.” 

That was awfully mature of him. 

“And the sweater?” 

“I wanted you home. I figured this would do it. And I was right. You came running.” When Otabek didn't say anything, Yuri continued, “You're not off the hook yet. You're making dinner for a week for being home this late. And you're not getting anything I made tonight.”

Otabek picked Yuri up. Despite his height and weight increasing since puberty, he was still very light and easy for Otabek to pick up. 

“B-Beka!” 

Otabek laughed as he dropped Yuri on the bed. He looked so beautiful with his hair fanned out underneath him.

“It would be a shame if I couldn't have anything you prepared,” Otabek said, putting on his best seductive voice, “Especially when it looks so tempting.” 

“Maybe I'll let you have a bite,” Yuri replied. He was smiling, showing his teeth.

“What if I want it all? I promise to finish it.”

“Guess you'll have to prove it then.” 

Otabek kissed Yuri. He tasted so sweet.

* * *

Yuri was due home any minute. Otabek wanted to surprise him and had him text his every location. 

Yuri was coming back from the Trophée de France, where he'd taken second place. Not only that but he'd secured himself a spot in the GPF. Otabek was proud of his boyfriend. And he hadn't seen him in four days.

Otabek heard the front door open. Yuri was home.

“Beka?”

“I'm in the bedroom, Yura.” 

He heard Yuri walk down the hallway. He opened the bedroom door and froze.

Otabek knew he'd surprised him. He was dressed in nothing but his brown fuzzy sweater and boxers, lying on his stomach with his head in his hands, watching the door.

Yuri just stared at him. Without a word, he turned around and walked out the door.

“Y-Yura?” 

Otabek got off the bed and heard the front door slam shut. He ran to his phone and started texting his apologies while trying to put on clothes. He couldn't run after Yuri in his underwear. 

Yuri came back two hours later, after Otabek promised never to surprise him that way again. It seemed as though it would take more time before Yuri truly accepted the fuzzy sweater.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wynnebat helped come up with this story so thank you to her.  
> I poke fun at undergrads here, but I am an undergrad. I just know we suck and make grad students' lives harder. Shout out to any grad students reading this fic.  
> So, I think I'm finished with this series. But, if you'd like to see more adventures of Otabek, Yuri, and the fuzzy sweaters, [feel free to prompt me on my tumblr.](http://a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com/ask)  
> I like making new friends, I like getting prompts, and you all get more fics. Everyone wins.  
> So I hope you enjoyed this story and the series. Please leave a comment or kudos if you did. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
